Nick's car
Nick's car is a Cadillac, often referred to as "The Caddy". His devotion to it is legendary. The car's licence plate number in the show is 35H MV6. As it is Nick's personal car (and a convertible, to boot), it does not have a fitted flashing light on top the way that a squad car would. However, Nick does have a removable light that can be fixed temporarily during a car chase. What Year of Car is it? In the show, the Caddy is called a '62 model. However, the pair of "car actors" that played Nick's car when the episodes were filmed were actually both '61 Caddies. Prop Cars Used There were actually two Caddies used during the filming of Forever Knight. As the show became more popular a second 1961 Cadillac was purchased. When purchased, the second Caddy had less than 12,000 original miles on it and was pink. It was completely stripped down and restored to look exactly like the original Caddy. After that, the original Caddy was used primarily for driving sequences. Since the more recent restoration of the second Caddy made its appearance more pristine, it was used primarily for close up shots and was never driven on the road during production of the series. It was always trucked to shooting locations. The pristine second Caddy was purchased in April 1996 by Scott Hedrick of Raleigh, NC, just after the show's cancellation. In an informal bid process, Hedrick bid on and won both cars, with the understanding that he only wanted one. He traveled to the production studio in Toronto, selected which Caddy he wanted, and purchased it directly from the production company for $30,000. As of June 2009, Hedrick still owned the car. The other car was purchased by Brock Joliffe, the special effects designer for the second and third season of the show. However, on 14 July 2006, he sold it to a Forever Knight fan, Nancy Davis. The car weighs 5234 lbs.Davis, Nancy. "Re: Why is the caddy a convertible?" Online posting. 19 June 2009. FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU. Car Specs When Sold When Brock Joliffe posted the car for sale, he listed the following specs:http://www.mpica.org/brockcaddy.htm * 1961 Cadillac Series 62 convertible, 2 door * VIN 61F005300 * Gas 8 cylinders 390 cu in * ‘Forever Knight’ Green * Power windows * Power Brakes * Power steering * Clock * AM radio * Power bench seat (not currently hooked up) * Air conditioning (not used since owned) * Cruise (not used since owned) * Mileage when purchased 55,640 * Mileage currently 56,850 Included in the sale were the following: * original “plate Portion’ of vehicle permit from ‘Forever Knight Productions Inc. Plate number 410 PPR * original Ontario license plates 410 PPR – these were the ones used by production to legally drive the car on the road. * the Colorado license plates that came with the car when production purchased it * a ‘Certificate of Authenticity’ signed, from ‘Forever Knight Productions Inc., for this car. April 1996 * removable zippered rear window with glass panel, and removable rear zippered panel without glass (used like this for filming reflection purposes) * an 8 x 10 picture of the FK production crew with this car in the background - this is a copy of a season year end crew photo. * car blanket and vinyl cover * white presentation convertible top boot (cover) Colour The colour of the car is distinctive; and fans often have difficulty coming up with a precise description. "Green" is most usual; but "aqua" and "sea foam" are also seen. From The NickKnack CaddyWhack Homepage FAQ page: Fan Activities Faction The faction for fans who love Nick's car is called the CaddyWhackers. Fan Fiction The following stories focus on the Caddy and Nick's use of it: * "How To Steal A Caddy (In Six Easy Lessons)"http://homepages.ihug.co.nz/~sharkyl/Knightsc1.htm by Meanrunt * "Mementos"http://hearts-blood.livejournal.com/311557.html by hearts_blood See also * Screen captures of Nick's car * The NickKnack CaddyWhack Homepage * Live on the Air - Cadillac and Car Details External Links * Brock Joliffe's MPICA for-sale ad * "Live on the Air - Cadillac and Car Details" - blog entry by Nicholas_Lucien detailing the history of Cadillac cars in general and the 1961 and 1962 models in particular. * "Live on the Air - Nick's Cadillac"https://nicholas-lucien.dreamwidth.org/14932.html - blog entry by Nicholas_Lucien discussing in detail the Cadillac cars used on Forever Knight References * Category:Transportation